Jenna's Story
by Tazzmania Tygar
Summary: Jenna and her friends lead a simple life- drinking, brawling and having fun. One day, Jenna gets mistaken for someone she couldn't possibly be... or could she?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer and note; I do not pretend to own Lord of the Rings blah, blah, blah. However, You will find very little to do with the LOTR in this fic. It is based on themes from the movie eg; the city of Riverwood appears very much like The LOTR city of Gondor, though surrounded by trees. THERE WILL BE NO LOTR CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC, EVER. Thanks for your time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was warm and rain clouds gathered overhead, obscuring the stars.  
  
Jennafer Firefly, who was supposed to be asleep in her nice cosy bed, opened her creaky old third-storey window and began to clamber out. A crack of light through the opening door made Jennafer freeze, one leg in and one out of the window, crushing the flowers in her window box.  
  
"Jennafer!" a silhouette whispered. Jennafer relaxed. It was only her brother, Spencer.  
  
"What?" Jennafer hissed back. "And it's Jenna, not Jennafer."  
  
"If you say so. Why are you climbing out the window?" he asked, walking in and closing the door.  
  
"I. I'm not climbing out the window. I was. I just wanted some fresh air." Jenna finished defensively. "It's pure magic on your lungs, you know. You should try it." She inhaled deeply, causing herself to sneeze. Spencer rolled his eyes.  
  
"My lungs are fine, so don't try to change the subject. It's a long way down if you fall. Mother and Father are asleep, you know. There's nothing to stop you from walking out the front door." With that, Spencer walked out, muttering about Jenna's great ability to make things difficult for herself.  
  
Feeling sheepish, Jenna followed.  
  
"Are you coming?" She asked him, straightening her clothes and fixing her raven- black hair.  
  
"Someone's got to keep you out of trouble." Spencer said, nose in the air.  
  
"Oh, you loser," Jenna said disgustedly, "You just want to flirt with my friends."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Spencer replied, grinning.  
  
"Oof!" Spencer wheezed as Jenna punched him in the stomach. "Now," Jenna said determinedly, "Let's go."  
  
The Fireflys' lived in a city called Riverwood. The city was really a mix of two cultures and reflected the two parent races that had fostered the race of the Odiletha. Northern Riverwood- where Jenna lived with her family- was much more classy than Southern Riverwood. Northern Riverwood was mostly remnant of Elfish culture, where Southern Riverwood was much more suited to Hobbits. The North thought they were better; the South thought the North were snobs.  
  
It was only the younger generations that tried to mix the two. Times were changing, but very slowly.  
  
The Odiletha had inherited the best features of the Elves and the Hobbits. They were a beautiful, accurate, musical race. On the other hand, they were cheerful, short and humble with a great sense of humour. The Odiletha Mostly had Black or brown hair and Green, brown or gold eyes with golden or brown tanned skin. There were very few exceptions. Blonde hair was very rare in the Odiletha.  
  
Jenna and Spencer arrived just ahead of rain at the Thunderwhite tavern. The Thunderwhite Tavern was owned by one of Spencer's friend's parents. Evangelos Thunderwhite was an extremely handy friend to have, as Jenna and her friends were underage and wouldn't have been allowed in any other pub.  
  
As it was, Jenna and Spencer burst through the Tavern door wrapped in their heavy cloaks. Jenna swept the cloak off and scanned the Tavern with her Emerald green eyes. She smiled as she located her friends.  
  
Lita Honeybee, an unusually tall but beautiful girl, stood shaking her fist at the lounging blonde, Dariell Greenstone.  
  
"I could fight in a battle!" Lita shouted.  
  
"You could not. You are far too busy dreaming your life away." Dariell countered calmly, sipping her ale.  
  
Lita had Silky Black hair to the bottom of her ribcage and Golden eyes. Her gaze was perpetually critical or sceptical, yet she smiled a lot. She was willowy and attracted a lot of welcome attention from males of many races.  
  
Lita was very graceful and elegant but prone to throwing tantrums when things didn't go her way. Her height was unusual, but Jenna had come to the conclusion that Lita quite liked being unusual.  
  
Dariell was short and stubborn, with unruly blonde hair cut to her jaw. She often wore green to mark herself as a warrior. She was an orphan but was quite successful as a bodyguard to Jenna's best friend since infancy, Alandra Melodybright.  
  
She had hazel eyes that had the unnerving habit of changing colour. Dariell was usually very laid back but occasionally prone to violent rages.  
  
Alandra Melodybright was sitting at the bar chatting to Evangelos Thunderwhite, who was bartending. She was between two large males who were slumped on the bar. Alandra found herself having to occasionally poke Ives Moonstream and Sierra Blacksaw, who were spectacularly hung over and continued to fall asleep at the bar.  
  
Alandra was short and small. She was very sweet and delicate looking and even though she constantly insisted that she was able to look after herself her friends and family sought to protect her at all times.  
  
Alandra had Glossy brown curls that went to just below her armpits. Her eyes were a dark chocolate and always looked so warm and friendly. She was very pretty and was from a very noble family. Her Father guarded her zealously and was only allowed outside the house when Dariell was in attendance.  
  
Jenna, Lita, Alandra and Dariell called themselves the "Quad". They were close friends and met often at the Thunderwhite Tavern to dance and drink.  
  
Ranging across the room, other friends raised their hands in welcome. Jenna waved back, but headed straight to the corner of the room where one of her oldest friends sat tuning his Guitar. Trentonio Icethorn grinned when he looked up at her.  
  
"You made it." He said happily.  
  
"I always do. are you playing tonight?" She asked, plucking a guitar string and wincing at the noise produced.  
  
"Yeah, when the rest of the band get here." He said, fiddling around with the strings.  
  
"Well, Nio, do you think that you will be able to sneak away and dance with me later?" Jenna asked sweetly, trying her hardest to look cute and appealing.  
  
"I'll try my very hardest," Nio promised, laughing.  
  
Three-quarters into Jenna's first ale, an influx of people flowed into the Tavern, rain-soaked but happy spirited. Within minutes, the band struck up and began to play a merry song.  
  
When Dariell leapt onto a table, leant down and dragged Alandra up to dance Jenna and Lita laughed hysterically. However, when Alandra reached down and dragged Jenna and Lita up too (it was a big table) Jenna and Lita laughed even more but didn't hesitate to join in the wild dancing. Over the sea of heads Jenna waved madly at Nio, who grinned back.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Jenna Noticed three girls enter the Tavern. She instantly identified them as Quinn Ravengold, Gaye Mountainpeak and Zanthe Springflower.  
  
In Jenna, Alandra, Dariell and Lita's opinion, these three girls were ultimate evil personified. They were mortal enemies.  
  
Jenna felt Lita stiffen. She too had seen the new arrivals and was now as angry as a slighted lover. However, Jenna held Lita back. The last time there had been a confrontation with those girls Dariell and Lita had gotten an official warning from the RA, the local police. It was best for all if they stayed away.  
  
The Quad stayed ignored the intruders on their home turf and continued having a good time.  
  
Until, that is, a man tried to grope Alandra. Jenna yanked Alandra back as Dariell tackled the lecherous and incredibly stupid man before hauling him outside.  
  
Jenna hugged Alandra as Lita tried to stop Dariell. Lita Ran to the door and opened it before yelling back.  
  
"They've drawn swords!" Lita yelled as she disappeared through the door. A crowd rushed out the door to watch the fight.  
  
The man, who was definitely sober, ran from Dariell's attacks.  
  
"Coward! Stand and fight back like a man!" Dariell roared, chasing him.  
  
"What's going on?" Nio asked, pushing through the crowd to stand beside Jenna.  
  
"She's fighting again." Lita replied glumly.  
  
"Dear god, not again." Nio muttered.  
  
"Oh, It's all my fight!" Alandra sobbed into a handkerchief.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Jenna ordered. "Dariell has an uncontrollable temper. You certainly did not ask that- creature- to assault you, either. It is not at all your fault."  
  
Lita sighed. The RA would arrive soon if this didn't finish. Whistling, she stuck her elegant red left stiletto out just as the man, who looked uncannily like a rat, went stumbling by. He tripped and sprawled across the ground.  
  
Dariell had her sword at his neck instantly.  
  
"Apologise, sir, or have my initials carved into your chest." Dariell ordered coldly. He gobbled some nonsense words, eyes bulging at the sword at his throat.  
  
"Apologise!" Dariell yelled in rage.  
  
"I Apologise! My sincerest regrets, Lady. I have learnt my lesson. It shan't happen again!" he screamed.  
  
Dariell leant in close.  
  
"Look at her and say it." Dariell hissed, pointing towards Alandra. The Rat- man looked over, tears shining in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," He sobbed.  
  
"Good." Dariell straightened, a triumphant gleam in her eye. Alandra stepped forward and put her hand on Dariell's shoulder.  
  
"That's enough. My honour has been protected." She said gently. Dariell stared at her for a moment and turned back to the rat- man.  
  
"Yes." She muttered. Without hesitation, Dariell turned her sword and slapped the man with the flat of her blade, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Dariell turned to her worried friends.  
  
"Well." She said plainly. "I certainly feel like I earned my next ale." And with that, she turned and marched back inside to the Bar. 


	2. rage

Disclaimer and note; I do not pretend to own Lord of the Rings blah, blah, blah. However, You will find very little to do with the LOTR in this fic. It is based on themes from the movie eg; the city of Riverwood appears very much like The LOTR city of Gondor, though surrounded by trees. THERE WILL BE NO LOTR CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC, EVER. Thanks for your time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chap 2  
  
Speechless for a moment, Jenna stared at Trentonio.  
  
"Did she just..."Jenna asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes, she did." Nio shook his head ruefully.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lita asked Alandra, who was shaking.  
  
"Yes... She has a terrible temper... We used to be able to keep it in check! There must be something wrong with her. Speak to her, Jen. You've long been the best speaker amongst us." Alandra said solemnly.  
  
"Well, you've always been able to brighten my day with your gibberish." Nio joked. Jenna slapped him lightly on the arm, smiling.  
  
"I'll speak to her." Jenna went inside and sat beside Dariell.  
  
Lita, Alandra and Nio stared after her.  
  
"Besides," Lita muttered as an afterthought, "Jennafer's the only one of us who is brave enough to face Dariell when she's in this mood... I'd rather battle an elephant using a toothpick." Alandra and Nio couldn't help but nod in agreement.  
  
At the bar, Jenna and Dariell sat in comfortable silence for a moment.  
  
"Another ale, Evangelos!" Dariell called.  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't, Dariell. You've had a lot already." Jenna said concernedly.  
  
"Bull twang! I'm doing just fine." Dariell roared.  
  
"Really?" Jenna made Dariell look at her.  
  
"How do you do that?" Dariell asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"With one word, you tell me all I need to know about my current behaviour, whether it is alcohol induced or not." Dariell said ashamedly, staring into her empty glass.  
  
Jenna seized the opportunity.  
  
"What's wrong, Dariell?" She asked gently.  
  
Dariell tensed and slowly turned to look at Jenna.  
  
"No." she averted her eyes. Jenna waited. "Ok, yes."  
  
Jenna kept waiting.  
  
"Besides the usual having- no- family thing, I have been noticing of late that-"  
  
Jenna cut in.  
  
"You do have a sister! She may not share your name-"  
  
"Zanthe? Please. To be my sister she'd have to be remotely human. One of our three most- hated rivals." Dariell said disgustedly.  
  
Jenna, of course agreed but she wouldn't admit it. Zanthe Springflower and Dariell Greenstone had been enemies for years. They looked nothing alike, nor did they share the same interests. Unlike Jenna and Spencer.  
  
Zanthe had been adopted and Dariell had lived in the Greenstone orphanage until she'd had the good fortune to save a nobleman's daughter- Alandra- from another such attacker.  
  
In gratitude, the Nobleman had found Dariell an apartment in south Riverwood. Next door to Lita, in fact. Soon after, the nobleman hired Dariell as Alandra's bodyguard.  
  
As Alandra's friend at the time, Jenna had been forced to get to know Dariell and Lita. The four went on to form a friendship that would last for years.  
  
"Yes, Perhaps... but you have us." Jenna said, grinning.  
  
"I do. However, sometimes I get the feeling..." Dariell sighed and looked away.  
  
"Tell me." Jenna prodded.  
  
"I don't fit in. You guys have families and are happy. You even look similar! The only person that looks anything like me in the whole of Riverwood is Zanthe." Dariell reluctantly admitted.  
  
Jenna took a moment to think about this. Dariell was right, in a way. Even Zanthe's hair was going brown. Soon Dariell would be the only blonde in Riverwood. Jenna had always fit in; she couldn't begin to contemplate the loneliness Dariell was feeling.  
  
"At the risk of sounding cliché, your friends will always be here for you. You can alway6s fit in with us, and you will. We're like puzzle pieces- we need each other to be a complete picture." Jenna hugged Dariell.  
  
"My Friend." Dariell whispered.  
  
"Always," Jenna whispered back. "Now- lets dance!" 


End file.
